Kisses in the Dark
by iloveromance
Summary: The night following a terrible storm and power outage, Daphne finds herself calling Niles to invite him to keep her company. But what transpires when he arrives proves to be very different than what she had intended. A very melt-worthy sequel to Kristen3's "The Power of Friendship"
1. Chapter 1

"_Is it true? Do you really love me?" _

"_Does this answer your question?" _

_The fiery red-headed heroine barely had time to think before the handsome dark-haired hero took her face in his hands and smiled. He moved closer and closer to her until their lips met in a searing heat. The touch of his mouth on hers was all she needed to give into his passionate kisses. _

_No man had ever kissed her like this before and she knew that she'd finally found her one true love. For nothing could ever top this truly magical moment. _

Daphne sighed deeply and clutched the worn romance novel to her chest. She didn't need to turn the page to know what happened next. She'd read the book so many times that she knew the story by heart.

All of her life she'd dreamed of experiencing such a scenario. A rich and handsome man sweeping her off of her feet and into his arms where his kisses and gentle touches could take away all of her fears.

But who was she kidding? Something like this would never happen to her. The closest she'd ever come to being kissed by a handsome man was last night when the younger Dr. Crane...

At the memory, her cheeks flushed and she was grateful that the elder Dr. Crane had a late meeting after work and then a date with a woman whom he was sure was "the one". And Mr. Crane was at Duke's watching the game, so he was sure to be gone for hours.

She could only imagine the comments she'd receive if they knew what had transpired here last night.

As a result of the storm, the power had gone out in widespread areas of Seattle. And in the sweetest gesture she could imagine, Niles had braved the winds and rain to drive all the way to the Elliot Bay Towers to make sure that she was safe.

It was as though he knew how frightened she was at such things. But how could he possibly have remembered?

She'd mentioned it ages ago, almost in passing when the news forecast had predicted a series of showers that threatened the entire West coast. Fortunately the weather predictions had been less than accurate and the stormy weather was reduced to intermittent showers with occasional sun breaks.

But the storm last night was horrific; howling wind, thunder, lightening and tree branches falling onto the balcony.

She shuddered remembering the moment the electricity had gone off, leaving the condo in complete blackness. Even the lights of the Seattle skyline (including the infamous Space Needle) were dark, making it feel like she'd fallen into a deep dark black hole.

Trying her best to keep calm, she thought about her brother Steven and how he used to comfort her during bad storms in Manchester.

Her other brothers would laugh at her, but not Steven. He was the one who made her feel the safest. And when she moved to America, she was certain that she'd lost that feeling forever.

Until last night that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart warmed, remembering how Niles had held her in his arms, protecting her from the darkness. Even now she could imagine the smell of his cologne and the way his arms felt around her body.

As they sat in the darkness she sighed, comforted by the gentle motion of his hands rubbing her back; his breath in her hair, his lips on hers.

The last thought sent her heart racing.

Slowly she closed her eyes, remembering the way he'd kissed her hair; something no man had ever done before.

And then he'd kissed her mouth. She could still picture the surprised look on his face when their lips touched... and how wonderful it felt.

Suddenly she longed to kiss him, just once more.

But she couldn't think about such things.

Niles was married and she wouldn't dare ask him to break his marriage vows in order to fulfill her ridiculous fantasies. It was completely and totally wrong, not to mention ridiculous.

Imagine a sweet, caring and handsome man like Niles falling in love with someone like her!

She shook her head in disbelief, laughing at the idea.

She'd definitely been reading too many romance novels. But sadly these days the only way she'd been able to experience even a touch of romance was vicariously by reading a passionate love story.

With a sigh she picked up her book once more and began to read. The words jumped out at her like a harsh reminder of what she didn't have and probably would never experience.

If Niles hadn't come over last night while she sat in the dark, alone and frightened, she wasn't sure what she would have done.

There had to be some way to repay him for his kindness. She knew he was hurting because of the awful way his wife had been treating him, despite his many attempts to be a devoted and faithful husband.

It just wasn't fair.

If Mrs. Crane could only see what a wonderful person Dr. Crane really was and how much he loved her, then she might not be so quick to hurt him.

Determined to make him feel better, Daphne tried to think of a way to make it up to him. And then it hit her.

Without giving it another thought, she picked up the phone and dialed the number.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Niles Crane."_

The mere sound of his voice made her heart skip a beat.

"H-hello, Dr. Crane. It's Daphne."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she cringed. Of _course_ it was her, who else would it be? They'd known each other for years, so wouldn't he recognize her voice by now?

"_Daphne..." _

Suddenly she felt a bit guilty. When she looked at her watch, her eyes widened at the time. It was much later than she thought and it wasn't like her at all to surprise him with a phone call like this. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she'd called him at all.

"_Daphne, are you there?"_

"What? Oh, yes I am."

Once more her cheeks flushed and she was grateful that he couldn't see her.

"_Is something wrong?"_

She swallowed hard, wondering why she was so nervous. After all, he was her friend.

"Dr. Crane, I know that you're terribly busy and I wouldn't want to disturb your schedule but I... well I wanted to thank you for coming over last night."

_"It was my pleasure, Daphne. I'm just so thankful that you were all right. I was so worried about you."_

"Oh... That's so sweet of you Dr. Crane, although not really necessary. I just..."

"_To what do I owe the honor of this phone call, Daphne?"  
_

Once more her cheeks flushed.

"Well, you see... Your brother has a late meeting and then a date and your father's gone off to Duke's to watch the game. I-I'm a bit lonely sittin' here by meself and I was just wonderin-."

_"I'd love to."_

His quick answer took her by surprise and she wondered how he knew what she was going to say.

Was it possible that he was a bit psychic, as well?

"Y-you would? But I-."

_"I would love nothing more than to keep you company." _

"Really?"

_"Of course. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, Daphne."_

She blushed fiercely as the heat crept into her cheeks and she could picture the smile on his face. Something was definitely amiss, because she hadn't blushed this much since high school!

"Oh... Well, thank you Dr. Crane. I enjoy your company as well. So you'll come?"

_"Of course I will. I'll be there soon."_

"I can hardly wait."

Still holding the phone, the dial tone buzzed loudly as Daphne sat staring into space, feeling a bit like a lovesick schoolgirl.

But that was crazy. Because she was definitely not in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne looked around the living room and smiled with satisfaction. Dr. Crane's living room was absolutely transformed. She never considered herself a decorator, but she had to admit that the place looked amazing.

Candles of every shape and size flickered in the darkness, giving the room almost a romantic feel. The younger Dr. Crane was sure to love it, although she could just imagine his older brother having a fit due the fire hazard she'd created.

She loved her boss but sometimes he was a little too good at dampening her spirits on something she'd worked so hard at.

She just hoped it wasn't _too_ romantic, for that certainly wasn't the reason she'd put out so many candles. It was merely her way of saying thank you to Niles for his thoughtfulness. To assume anything else would be completely outlandish.

After all, he was her friend and it was wrong to even hint at romance.

But her beating heart was fighting her every step of the way.

Perhaps this was a bad idea.

But before she could start rearranging things, the doorbell rang.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed the room and opened the door.

In his purple sweater, khaki pants and heartwarming smile, Niles looked even more handsome than he had last night.

"H-hello, Dr. Crane. Don't you look nice?"

His cheeks flushed.

"Thank you, Daphne. You look-."

He stopped suddenly and then rushed into the apartment.

"Dear God, why didn't you say anything?"

"About what?"

He sighed deeply. "I should have known that something was wrong. You sounded so upset on the phone, but I never dreamed... Are you all right?"

Daphne shivered at the touch of his hand on her cheek, and as though he realized he was touching her, his hand fell to his side.

"Daphne, why didn't you tell me that there was another power outage? I would have been here a lot sooner."

She opened her mouth to explain but he wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug, rendering her speechless.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. But I'm fine, really. I just-."

He let go of her and walked around the living room, taking in the candles that filled every corner.

"Wow..."

"Dr. Crane, I know what this looks like, but I was only trying to-."  
He took her hand and led her to the sofa, and then sat down beside her.

"I'm so proud of you, Daphne."

The compliment was so sweet and unexpected that it brought tears to her eyes, and she found herself grateful for the darkness.

"Thank you for saying that, Dr. Crane, but I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The power outage. The first thing you should do is light candles in order to find your way around in the darkness. I'm glad you remembered, because I'd hate for something to happen to you."

It was the second time he'd said such sweet words and she could feel her heart begin to warm. His brother and father had never told her that they were proud of her, not once.

But Niles was her friend and he deserved to know the real reason she'd put out the candles and darkened the room.

She just prayed that he wouldn't be angry. He _was_ married and it might upset him if he saw what she'd done. She couldn't risk losing his friendship now.

Not when she needed him so badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Not knowing what to say, she put her arms around him sighing at the feeling of being held once more.

"You're such a sweet man, Dr. Crane but I'm afraid there is no power outage."

He drew back and stared at her; his handsome face illuminated by the candlelight.

"I-I don't understand. If there's no power outage, then why-."  
Daphne sighed and turned on the light, causing Niles to look around in surprise.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"Daphne, what's going on?"

She swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Dr. Crane. I 'm sure you were busy with your work and all. I just thought... well, you were so sweet to come over and keep me company last night. I-I just wanted to repay you... somehow."

"You don't owe me anything, Daphne. I was glad to do it. But why the candles... and the darkness?"

She blushed, wishing he couldn't see how silly she must look. "I-I'm almost ashamed to tell you. You might laugh."

His hand moved to her shoulder. "I'd never laugh at you."

"A-all right. It's true that storms scare me and I am afraid of the darkness sometimes. But last night when you came over, I..."

Unexpectedly her voice trembled and a tear escaped.

"What's wrong? Daphne if I've upset you in any way..."

She shook her head and took his hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. When her eyes met hers, he looked as though he might faint.

"You haven't upset me at all... in fact..."

Slowly she led him to the sofa, coaxing him to sit down.

"It was so thoughtful of you to come over last night and I can't believe you remembered that story of my being afraid of the dark. I just..."

"You just..."

Her heart was beating so rapidly that she was sure he could hear it. Unable to sit still, she rose from the sofa and began to pace the room.

"Daphne..."

"I just... I felt so safe in your arms. Like nothing or no one could hurt me. I mean, your father and your brother know about me fears but neither of them ever... I just wanted you to come over and hold me, the way you did last night."

"Oh..."

When he stared at her, wearing a stunned expression, she knew that she'd gone too far.

What was she thinking?

Suddenly she had an urge to take all of her romance novels and toss them out the window.

How could she have been so stupid, coming onto him when she knew he was a married man?

She stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I didn't mean to scare you. And I had no right askin' you to come over like this!"

Her voice broke and her eyes began to well with tears. Instantly Niles rose from the sofa and went to her.

"Daphne..."

"I'm sorry."

"What could you possibly be sorry for? You were frightened and that's completely understandable. And as for my making you feel safe-."

"Dr. Crane-."

He moved closer and took her in his arms. "I'm so touched that you feel that way, but there's no need to be ashamed. And to tell you the truth, I feel safe in your arms too."

She raised her head, surprised by this admission.

"You do?"

In answer, he held her closer. "Oh, Daphne... You have no idea. Maris never..."

His voice trailed away, taking the unspoken thought with it.

She closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest.

"But your wife..."

"Let's not talk about Maris right now. She's not important. But you are."


	6. Chapter 6

His sweet words echoed in her mind and when an unexpected sob escaped, she could feel Niles' hand rubbing her back, moving to the back of her neck in a comforting massage.

"Daphne, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She raised her head and brushed the embarrassing tears from her cheeks.

"You didn't. I'm just feeling sorry for meself. I guess I'm lonelier than I thought I was."

"Well then, let me do what I came here to do."

"What?"

"Come here."

Once more he took her hand and guided her to the sofa, pausing for a moment to turn out the lights. Instantly the room darkened, leaving only the lights of the Seattle skyline and the flickering candles.

When they were seated, he pulled her into his arms and within seconds the safe feeling she'd experienced last night returned.

"This is nice, being here with you like this."

Niles sweet words prompted her to snuggle even closer to him and she sighed, barely aware that she'd entwined her fingers through his and was leaning her head against his chest. It was amazing how a heartbeat could be so comforting.

In a sudden panic, she bolted upright and flipped the switch on the lamp, brightening the room once more.

"Oh no! I almost forgot!"

Niles stared at her in alarm. "Daphne, what's wrong?"

Her heart raced as she frantically searched the coffee table and relief swept over her as she found the item she was looking for.

"What happened?"

Embarrassed about her outburst, she held up her romance novel. "I forgot this. It's why I asked you to come over."

"I... I don't understand. I thought you said..."

"Oh... Well I did want you to hold me but last night, we never got to read me romance novel. The lights came on, remember?"

He nodded. "Yes... I do remember that."

From the disappointed tone of his voice she wondered if he felt the same way she did.

"Suppose we read it now?"

"All right."

Surprising herself, she reached over and turned off the light.

"Daphne-."

"It's a romance novel, so there should be a romantic setting, shouldn't there?"

He swallowed hard, indicating just how nervous he was. Perhaps he'd been this nervous from the beginning.

If so, he was very good at hiding it.

"I-I suppose you're right."

She smiled and picked up the novel, grateful for the darkness that hid hide her shaking hands.

Bringing the book toward the flickering candlelight, she thumbed through the pages until she came to the place where she'd started reading earlier.

"Would you like to start or shall I?"

Niles tugged at the neck of his sweater. The nervous gesture made her smile.

"It's all right. It's just you and I. No one's going to laugh at you." She pointed to a paragraph. Now, just start right there and read as much as you want, and then I'll continue, okay?"

"Of course."

She handed him the book, making sure that there was enough light from the candles and sat back against the sofa as he began to read;

"_Is it true? Do you really love me?" _

"_Does this answer your question?" _

_The fiery red-headed heroine barely had time to think before the handsome dark-haired hero took her face in his hands and smiled."_

She sighed, feeling a bit guilty that she'd given him such a steamy passage to read. With trembling hands, she took the book from him and smiled.

"Gee, I-I can hardly wait to find out what happens next."

To her surprise, he put the book down and stared at her, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead.

When his face moved closer to hers, her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh... Did you want me to continue?"

He said nothing and instead took her face in his hands. And just like the previous night, their lips touched.

Only this wasn't a small kiss by any means. It was passionate, caressing and a bit demanding.

Giving no thought to what she was doing, her arms went around his neck and she gave into his kiss with everything she had.


	7. Chapter 7

He kissed her over and over, his lips caressing her cheeks her chin, her neck and finally found their way to her mouth once more.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Niles..." He whispered, continuing to kiss her.

"All right... _Niles_."

She arched her neck allowing him to trail kisses down her neck.

This was wrong... it was so wrong.

But it felt so right.

"What about your wife?" She managed to say.

When the kisses stopped abruptly, it felt as though a wonderful fairytale she'd been reading had just been yanked from her hands.

He stared at her, his expression unreadable.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

He lowered his head.

"Dear God, I'm sorry, Daphne. I-I don't know what came over me. You just... you look so beautiful and I-."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Dr Cra-_Niles_. But there's no need to be sorry."

He rose from the sofa, clearly uncomfortable from the unexpected passion.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne. I should have never taken advantage of you that way. I swear, I would never-."

She followed him to the door and gently took his face in her hands.

"You're the sweetest man I've ever known."

"I-I should go. Maris is..."

She sighed as reality came crashing down on them.

"Right..."

"I guess this is telling me what I should have known all along. That my marriage is over. It's been over for a long time now. I just, couldn't accept it."

She took him in her arms and rubbed his back.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. You must be hurting so badly."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I was. Maris and I had a horrible fight earlier and the things she said were..."

His pained expression broke her heart and she ran her hand lightly across his cheek.

"I hate to think of you hurting. I mean no disrespect to your wife, but she had no right, saying such horrible things to you!"

"They did hurt. In fact, they hurt horribly. But then you called, and when I came over here and saw what you'd done... and now this..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any more pain. If I'd only known, I never would have bothered you the way I did."

He smiled and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"You didn't cause me any pain at all. And you are certainly not a bother. In fact, I should be the one thanking you."

She laughed through her tears. "Me? But why on earth would you be thankin' me?"

"For giving me the courage to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago."

"Oh Niles, you shouldn't be afraid. You can tell me anything."

"I know that, now. But I was just... well I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it, so I..."

"Just tell me."

He sighed deeply and stared into her eyes

"Daphne, I'm in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

She gasped, for this was hardly what she expected him to say.

"Y-you are?"

"Yes. Even more now than I was last night. I-I know it comes as a bit of a shock, so if you want me to leave I understand, but-"

Tears streamed down her cheeks and he quickly brushed them away.

"Oh Daphne... my angel... Please don't cry."

"Dr. Crane... Niles... I think I'm in love with you too."

For the second time that evening, he stared at her in amazement.

"You... Oh, Daphne... Am I dreaming?"

She kissed him tenderly and touched her forehead to his.

"No... I don't think you are."

They kissed once more, reliving the passion that they had experienced only moments earlier.

"I-I should probably go. Frasier and Dad will be home soon."

"All right."

He held her closer than before, and she inhaled the scent of his cologne wanting to savor the moment forever.

"I love you, Niles." She whispered into his chest. "I love you so much. And I know it's wrong, but I can't seem to help meself."

"It's not wrong." He said firmly. "We should probably keep this a secret from Frasier and Dad until I can get things settled."

She smiled "You're probably right."

"Goodnight, my love."

The sentiment warmed her heart and as they stood at the door, she kissed him again.

"I'll see you soon, then?"

"Of course."

After one last kiss he was gone. With a sigh, she returned to the sofa and picked up her romance novel. Shivering from the cold, she began to read from where she'd stopped earlier.

But seconds later the door opened, followed by a sudden brightness and Frasier's booming voice.

"Dear God, what's going on in here? Daphne, what's with the candles? And why are you sitting here in the dark?"

She turned around, trying to think of an excuse. But he was her boss and he deserved to know the truth.

"Well, I was just reading me romance novel and I thought it might be more relaxin with candles and the lights off."

"But Daphne, you hate the dark!"

Her eyebrows rose, surprised that he remembered.

"I do, but with the candles it's not so bad."

Frasier walked to the closet and hung up his coat stopping to turn out the light once more.

"Fine. I've had a long hard day so I'm going to bed."

"All right. I'll try not to disturb you or Mr. Crane."

"Well, enjoy your reading." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Crane?"

"I mean no offense Daphne, but I can't for the life of me understand what women find so damn interesting about those romance novels! Nothing like that ever happens to anyone in real life."

When the lights went off once more, Daphne laughed. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

"Goodnight, Daphne."

Alone once more, Daphne sighed and returned her attention to the pages of her book. But instead of the story, she found herself thinking of Niles.

His brother was right. Nothing like the stories in romance novels ever happened in real life.

Sometimes life turned out to be even better.

**THE END**

_**A/N: This is yet another 'one shot' that turned into a much longer and more romantic story than I anticipated, not to mention veered in a completely different direction. And I can't thank Kristen enough for allowing me to continue her wonderful story, "The Power of Friendship"! **_


End file.
